


the best destiel fic evr

by babysnakeisak



Series: the best destiel fic evr [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysnakeisak/pseuds/babysnakeisak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really sorry if anyone other than my friend sees this. I made this just as a joke. Please do not take this "fanfiction" as what I would actually write.</p></blockquote>





	the best destiel fic evr

onc3 upon a teim dere waz a gui namd dean he leiked a boi namimed casietled. dean h8ed casietled at frist. he wuld alwyz bulli him in teh locker roomz... but rlly he just leiked his bodi.. how he dressd and his whol3 personalliti. casietled lovedd dean just leik dean loved him. dey ended up becomin friendz and got marriedhed dey adoptid 5 diffrnt kidz. dey also had a lotz of teh sexual intercorse.

teh end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if anyone other than my friend sees this. I made this just as a joke. Please do not take this "fanfiction" as what I would actually write.


End file.
